He Wasn't that Innocent
by animeluver4tori
Summary: Summary: Another day, another problem... and another interruption, by Italy. Gerita! Present day-ish WARNING YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS! Oh and human names used...
1. Chapter 1

Hi it's Tori-chan! This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind.

Summary: Another day, another problem... and another interruption, by Italy. Gerita! Present day-ish WARNING YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!

Warnings: Again, YAOI, so please do not read if you do not like yaoi, and foul language from Romano...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Hetalia in any shape or form, not Axis Powers, not World Series, if i did, well this should give you a good idea of how it would turn out~

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Doitsu!" the pasta freak called.

"What? What do you want Italy, can't you see that I have work to do?" He completely ignored me.

"What are you working on?" He leaned over my shoulder his hand resting lightly on my right.

"Economics, my boss is not watching them closely enough." I grumbled; Italy was extremely close.

"Oh yours is not as bad as mine!" Italy laughed and pulled away; I sighed. "Greece is quite bad too, the Euro is not doing well over all though." He looked thoughtful for a moment and walked in front of me. "I hear Austria, Hungary and England are having problems too, the Euro is down…" I stared at him in disbelief "What?" He exclaimed when he noticed me starring.

"Nothing, I just didn't know you paid attention to stuff like that." He sighed and relaxed.

"I don't normally, but Greece was having such a problem I decided to ask my boss what was going on. He told me we aren't doing so well." He looked down so sadly, I was at a loss as to what to say. He bounced right back though, "At least I don't have a debt the size of America's though." He smiled and I relaxed. I tried not to relax around him, but he always caught me off guard.

"What did you need Italy?" _Get back to work Doi- Germany!_

"Oh! I brought lunch!" Italy danced over to the package he had brought in "I tried a new lasagna recipe and I wanted to share it with you." Why did he act so innocent? Why was he so dumb? He was as old as I was, maybe even older and yet he still acted like this.

"I'm busy Italy, maybe la–" He shoved a forkful of lasagna in my mouth, smiling like an idiot. Unfortunately I really couldn't complain because the lasagna was really, _really_, good. Then again Italy always did cook me – I mean, he always cooked good food, in general, always, no matter who ate it.

"So what do you think Doitsu?" He was smiling too brightly, I really couldn't stay upset over being interrupted. _When can you ever stay upset at him?_

I finished chewing the bite "Delicious, like always," I told him and he began dancing about singing "Doitsu likes it Yay!" and "ve~" and other Italy-things. I sighed and grabbed the plate he had left on the table, I wasn't going to get any work done while he was here anyway, so I might as well eat.

"Why do you call me Doitsu? You're not Japan," I asked in between bites.

"Because it's cute" he answered after he stopped bouncing, and I could feel myself blush a little "Not that there's anything wrong with Germany." He stopped and looked worried "Would you rather I called you Germany?" He was cute when he was nervous.

"Actually, if you'd like, you could call me Ludwig." I blushed a little harder and went back to eating the lasagna.

"Really Doit- I mean Ludwig?" His eyes were so big.

"Yes, really, Italy" I set my fork down.

He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eyes "Then you should call me Feliciano, Ludwig." His eyes were so big, and he was so close now. I wasn't really sure what to do next.

"Ah, okay" I said and he get closer. One part of me was excited by this, but the other part of me – the part I show the world, the coarser part – wanted me to slap his hand away and yell at him. I was effectively neutralized. I couldn't lean in, and I wasn't going to move away.

"West!" The door came crashing in smacking into the wall "Have you heard from Spain–" He stopped and stared at us with his blood red eyes. Ita- Feliciano started to worry and let go of my hand. I wanted to kill Prussia, more than ever before and there had been many, _many_ times that I had wanted to kill him. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He said, a sly grin sliding onto his face.

"No, I have not heard from Spain, why East?" I forced myself not to say that he had indeed interrupted something.

"Oh, he was just supposed to meet up with France and me." He said still grinning. Gilbird landed on his shoulder and nipped his ear. "Ow" he said and petted the little bird.

"Was that all, Prussia?" I ground out.

"Yeah pretty much, stop that." He scolded the bird who had nipped at his finger.

"Then would you please leave, I have actual work to get to." I was completely fed up with him, I really wanted to be alone with Ita- Feliciano.

"If that's what you call work, maybe my awesome self should try it sometime." He laughed closing the door behind him.

"Doi- Ludwig, if you are so busy maybe I should leave too." Since when did he care if I was busy or not? And while I was extremely busy – I'm always extremely busy – I did something that my façade screamed at inside my head.

"No, Feliciano, I just told him that so that he would leave us alone." This was followed by an extremely awkward silence.

"Oh," He finally said.

"Was there anything else that you came over here for, Feliciano?" I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No, not really, just wanted to talk to you." He said getting quieter with each word, "I just missed you" I wasn't even really sure that I had heard that last part.

"Yeah, well, I missed you too." I said haltingly.

"Really Ludwig!" He exclaimed staring at me with his overly large eyes again.

"Yes" I clipped the word as short as possible, it didn't matter he was ecstatic and began bouncing around and "ve~" -ing. I watched him as he danced around the room and my eyelids began to lower. It was hard for me not to relax when he was alone with me. At least if it was just us, alone, I _knew_ that he was okay. I knew that he was happy too.

"Ludwig?" He was suddenly extremely close to my face. I pushed myself away, surprised that I had been so lost in thought.

"Ja?" I said after I righted myself.

"Why were you looking at me like that?" He couldn't be that innocent, it wasn't possible.

"I was, ah, just thinking about, us." I admitted my cheeks heating up.

He came and sat on the corner of the desk close to me. "What about us?" He wasn't that innocent! His eyelids dropped to half-mast, his hand was inching across the desk toward me, and he was leaning in. _He isn't that INNOCENT!_

"Just, our, past" I stammered out. I wasn't sure where this was going; for that matter I wasn't sure where I wanted this to go.

"Just our past?" He repeated closing the little remaining distance between us. The façade won this round.

"Yes, now I have work to finish, please leave, Feliciano." I stood and walked over to one of the filing cabinets, away from temptation.

"Okay" he said sounding dejected. I heard rustling – I assumed he was packing; I flipped through some papers not really seeing any of them. "Bye, Ludwig" he said and quietly shut the door, but I didn't turn around until several minutes afterword.

* * *

Translations:

Doitsu - Germany (Japanese)

Don't worry there's more!

Like i mentioned earlier this is my first fanfic, though i've read like a thousand+ so if you have the time Review please! Feel free to correct my spelling, grammar, and any foreign words that i've misused or misspelled. And please no flames!

The rest of it is typed up, so i will try and finish getting it up, it's only going to be three chapters... maybe four if i split the epilogue... but i don't think i will...

Arigatou~ for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi it's Tori-chan! This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind.

Summary: Another day, another problem... and another interruption, by Italy. Gerita! Present day-ish WARNING YAOI IN LATER CHAPTERS!

Warnings: Again, YAOI, so please do not read if you do not like yaoi, and foul language from Romano though i suppose he's not in here that much...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Hetalia in any shape or form, not Axis Powers, not World Series, if i did, well this should give you a good idea of how it would turn out~

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Ve~ Romano, he said that he kicked Prussia out so we could be alone. Then he told me he had work to do. Why do you think he would do something like that ve~?" I asked my brother. Maybe I had been sending the wrong signals? Romano had more experience in this field; he and Antonio had been dating for a long time now. _Courting human women is a lot easier than courting Germany_…

"Because he's a bastard, go find someone else" he was rummaging through some drawers.

"Loviiiiinoooo that's not an answer!" I cried out, I wanted his help and he was not helping in the slightest. "Maybe…maybe he doesn't like me, the way I like him." I thought that he did but he was so damn hard to read… maybe I got it wrong though. If he didn't like me like that, then maybe I just ruined our friendship.

Lovino laughed "Yeah, the potato-bastard can't stand the – " he turned around to face me, not finding whatever he had been looking for "Shit, Feliciano, don't make that face," he said softer than normal.

"What's wrong with my face? It's the same as yours!"

"Yeah, but right now, it looks like you're gonna cry. And if you started to cry I would have to drink twice as much tonight to have a good time with that Tomato-bastard and his damned friends…" Lovino rambled on. I had known Ludwig for centuries now, he would have told me to my face if he hated me, wouldn't he? Of course, Norway didn't tell Denmark to his face that he hated him. But maybe Norway didn't _really_ hate Denmark. That means that there's hope for me and Doi-Ludwig. It's going to take me forever to remember to call him Ludwig…

"Ciao, fratello, Feliciano?" Romano yelled at me.

"What Lovino?" I whined.

"Stop thinking about that potato-bastard and help me find a tie. The tomato-bastard is taking us to a stupid French-restaurant, and if I don't dress up the wino is going to be an even bigger headache than normal."

"Why do you and Antonio have such a good relationship?" I said and walked over to my drawers. Lovino didn't own a tie, but I had a few because Ludwig insisted that I look presentable at world meetings.

"Don't call him by his name," fratello was protective of Spain, which Spain didn't need, and Lovino wouldn't admit to "And the tomato-bastard knows who the boss is. There's no awkwardness between us because we're both lovers." I handed him a black tie "That potato-bastard is a fucking fighter, he is completely inept when it comes to sex and love." He walked into the closet to get his suit.

"I guess that makes sense…" _Then that just means he's confused right? I'm just not sending strong enough signals, right?_

"Of course, he could just be pretending not to realize it. He could just not be that into you…" He paused like he was thinking "That can't be it, I mean, we're Italy, it definitely has to be him, not you." He walked out of the closet "He's eaten too many potatoes and had one too many drunken brawls. Something's not right in his head. So don't even try it with him, find someone else." He stepped in front of the mirror and then walked back into the closet. "Besides if he really liked you he wouldn't have tossed you out."

"But, Lovino, he was really uncomfortable; maybe I was just moving too fast for him…" That was definitely it.

He came back out without a jacket this time and looked at me with an extremely agitated glare "Feliciano, you two have been doing this for centuries, _cen-tur-ies_. If you don't move quickly now, we're all going to be dead by the time he finally makes a move." (Lovino realized that this was not what he wanted Feliciano to do, he wanted Feli away from that potato-bastard. But what was done was done; he could see the gears turning in his fratello's head.) "Ah, wait, that's not what I meant, ah" _Fratello is right, if I want Ludwig I have to go after him, and I have to do it now because he is thick headed_.

I turned toward the door; I was going right this minute. "No, Feliciano, don't do it!" Lovino grabbed my sleeve and turned me toward him.

"Why not Lovino? Don't we deserve to be happy like you and Antonio?" He didn't have a comeback for once. I pulled out of his grasp and turned back to the door, I would figure out how to tell Ludwig when I saw him. "Wish me luck Fratello!" I called and closed the door.

"Yeah, whatever," Lovino said then turned back to the mirror, "Well at least I don't have to worry about Switzerland shooting him when he goes cutting through his yard…"

* * *

Translations:

Ciao - Hello (Italian) (thank you Konoe3 for correcting me!)

Fratello - Brother (Italian)

I realize this was a really short chapter, but the next one is going to be really long -wiggles eyebrows- and i'm hoping to update by the end of the week~

Also i'm just going to make the little epilogue-thing the end of the next chapter b/c it would be silly on its own.

If you have the time please Review, and feel free to call me out on grammar, spelling, and improper use of foreign languages!

Grazie~


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, Tori-chan here, finally, this is what you have been waiting for~

This is my first Fanfic, so please be kind, and this chapter is really long, so~

Summary: Another day, another problem... and another interruption, by Italy. Gerita! Present day-ish WARNING YAOI IN THIS CHAPTER!

Warnings: Again, YAOI, so please do not read if you do not like yaoi, and foul language from Romano...

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Hetalia in any shape or form, not Axis Powers, not World Series, if i did, well this should give you a good idea of how it would turn out~

Happy Reading!

* * *

It was midnight, and for once I was alone in my bed. Even after the war was over and we had disbanded the axis powers Ita- Feliciano still came over and slept in my bed. Especially right after, I was devastated to find out what my boss had done during the war, and him just being here had helped enormously, more than I would ever let anyone know in fact…

But tonight it was just me. Gilbert had gone out a while ago with his boyfriend – _what was his name again, Canada? – _and his other friends Spain and France… probably a group-date if he took…his boyfriend with him. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

Italy. Feliciano. One of my best friends, only friends if we want to be honest. I turned over worrying about what had happened in my office today. Feliciano was the kind of guy to bounce back easily which was how we had stayed such good friends, even through my social awkwardness. The front door opens and closes. After that I try hard not to listen for anymore sounds. If it's Gilbert – which I'm sure it is – I don't want to listen to him seduce his boyfriend all the way up the stairs, which he's done before – constantly in fact.

Tonight I just couldn't take it; I was all alone and at the rate I was going it was going to stay that way. I wanted- want Feliciano, I have for a while, but like I said, I don't have too many friends, and I don't want to lose him as a friend. So I keep him at a distance, just enough to keep our relationship in the friend zone, but not enough to push him completely away. But believe me; my bed is cold and unwelcoming without that pasta freak in it.

There's another open-close-door sound. Looks like Gil and…. Gott what was that boy's name! Anyway they made it to brüder's room without incident tonight. Then I heard an odd sound – well maybe not so odd but unexpected – I heard another open-close-door sound. Part of my brain was hoping that brüder and his lover were okay, because gott knew he was a lot easier to deal with since he started going out with that guy. Another part was hoping that he didn't need anything and wasn't headed toward my room. It wouldn't be the first time that he was overly drunk and had stumbled in here asking to borrow some lube… not that I had any, but he always assumed I did.

Before I could follow that thought to the end – probably involving Gil pointing out my stacks of porn – my door opened silently. I was facing away from it and heaved an exasperated sigh "I don't have any lube East." I called over my shoulder and hoped he would leave. Instead I heard a shuffle across the floor. East didn't shuffle, he was too awesome (his words not mine) for something like that.

I began to turn over to see who had entered my room when a small hand was placed on my shoulder. "Don't worry Ludwig, I brought some." A very, _very_, familiar voice said and my face got very, _very_, hot.

"Feliciano!" I quickly turned around in the bed "I thought, I thought you, you were, mein brüder." I was completely embarrassed.

"I know," he smiled with his eyes closed and set a tube of something that looked an awful lot like lube down on the end of the bed, freeing both of his hands. He pulled at his shirt and removed it. In the dim moonlight coming around the ends of the blinds, and my own eyes having been adjusted to the light, I could make out the shallow lines of his abs and chest. They hadn't been there about a hundred years prior, but working out would do that to a nation.

He normally slept naked – I had long ago just gotten used to it – however for all that had happened in the last 24 hours I wasn't sure how to take it. "Es tut mir Leid..." I tell him and go back to how I was laying.

"Non ti preoccupare" he mumbled back and the sound of his pants hitting the floor followed. With just us in the house it was overly quiet. He slid into my bed, and I concentrated very hard on ignoring the other man in my bed.

That all went out the window when he put his hand on my hip and started to slid it up my side, under my shirt a moment later. "Feli-" my voice came out weaker than it ever had; he responded with a dreamy ve~ noise.

"Your, your hand" I gulped as he moved his hand across my chest to one of my nipples. His fingers were so soft. He didn't say anything to this, simply moved closer so that our bodies were against each other. I could feel him against my back.

Then he pinched my nipple and I made some kind of noise (it was a cross between a yelp and a gasp, not that he would admit to it) "I don't want to wait any more amore mio" he whispered into my ear and gently nipped it. His hand glided back down my chest and abs to my boxers. I grabbed his hand here, too embarrassed by my growing erection and the fact that Feliciano of all people, was leading.

He ve~d against my neck and sent a shiver rushing down my spine. "Ludwig," another shiver "let me touch you." I turned to face him, careful not to crush him. He smiled and rose onto his hands, his curl bobbed slightly.

His hand that had previously been on my stomach returned and slid the material up to my shoulders, "take it off, Ludwig." He whispered coyly, and I sat up forcing him back and threw the shirt on the floor. His eyes opened wide and just starred, like he was still amazed by my physique, when he had seen me shirtless before. I lifted my hand and allowed it to travel down from his shoulder, to his chest, to his stomach and finally rest around his waist.

"You have such large hands," he said leaning into me, and I didn't back away this time. Here in my house with no one but him, I didn't have to worry about my façade falling apart, I didn't have to worry about doing what was best for anyone but me, and him. So I didn't back down, and I didn't pull away as his lips crashed into mine. They were soft but forceful, and we both found it surprising when I flicked my tongue across his lips.

He opened to me instantly, and I pressed my tongue into his mouth, searching it and reveling in the taste of pasta. I always knew he would taste like pasta.

His hand came up and wrapped around my shoulder deepening the kiss. His tongue fought mine and I easily won. My arm tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, more flush against me. This threw him off balance and we ended up going down with him on top.

We broke the kiss. "Ve~ Ludwig, are you all right?" he said trying to get off of me, I just pulled him back down into another kiss. His hands tried to elevate him for a few more seconds, until he realized it was futile. I was enjoying his tomato and spices taste too much to let him go. So he did something more productive with his hands, spread them all across my naked torso. I hissed around our mouths when he tweaked my nipple. So I reached into his hair and gently pulled his curl, he gave a weak cry breaking our kiss and all but collapsed on me. I rolled him over in my king size bed taking advantage of the moment.

I trailed kisses down his neck from his ear and nipped the collar bone, he made another noise, this one breathless with my name slipping from his lips. I continued further down and bit his one nipple while paying the other one due attention with my hand. He grabbed onto my hair with another moan. I let my other hand travel down his body, forcing my knees to keep me from toppling onto his smaller frame.

I stopped, aggravated, when my hand came in contact with a sheet that had wound itself around his thigh. I pulled myself up to examine the situation, and Feli gave a cry at the loss of my touch. It didn't matter though, I had to get that sheet off. So I did, by ripping it and throwing it and its' companions to the floor, leaving only me and Feli on the bed. Unfortunately he had heard the same thing I had, the tube hit the floor.

"Let me get that Lud-" he stopped as soon as my lips were on his, and after a minute I pulled back.

"Stay here, Feli, I'll get it." He hummed with happiness and nodded his head I quickly got off the bed and found the tube of – yep lubricant that he had no doubt stolen from Gil. As a stood back up from retrieving the gel I felt small hands on my waist and then my boxers were on the floor. I stepped out of them turning back to the nation in my bed. "I thought I told you to stay?" I crawled back onto the mattress and pressed his wrists into the surface, hoping not to hurt him, though I couldn't force myself to stop.

"What are you going to do, Ludwig? Punish me?" Definitely not the innocent man I thought he was, but that was alright, because that would make it more enjoyable for the both of us.

"Yes," I whispered across his neck thinking about all the different ways they did it in the books that I read and wondering which tactic to use first.

"I'd like to see-" I cut him off again, my mouth crushing his and forcing his tongue to submit to mine, he fought to free his wrists from my hands and I just pressed harder. Then I moved them above his head so I would have free hand to explore him with.

Never breaking for air, I brought my hand up to his chest and pinched his nipple hard, causing him to gasp around my mouth. I swallowed the sound. My hand found its way down his stomach, and continued until just below the hips. Finally I let us both breath. He panted out my name, and I brought my lips down to his pulse, brushing my fingers lightly onto the inside of his thigh. I bit at his pulse and he began to struggle again. I brought my hand back up, intent on pulling that curl of his again when he actually pried his wrists from my hand.

I was so shocked that he easily reclaimed the top position and I was hard pressed to fight for it when he placed his head between my legs. Putting both hands on either hip he pressed me far enough apart that he could comfortably fit his head there. "Ludwig is so big ve~" he breathed across my member, and if possible making me harder. Then he sucked the head into his mouth and I groaned (moaned is more like it, a well pleasured moan.) I fisted a hand in his hair as he sucked in more of me, in fact he came down on my whole length taking it all into his mouth at once. Warm liquid started to pool in my lower abdomen, making it impossible to think.

My moan got louder as his mouth came back up. "Don't worry, amore mio" and he licked my length from tip to hilt, I shivered and bucked. He laughed against me, the vibration only heightening the experience. "Now who's punishing who?" He had an odd mischievous glint in his eye as he accepted the tip of me into his mouth and scratched gently at it with his teeth. I groaned out his name and applied pressure to his head forcing him to accept my length again. Soon he was bobbing up and down, in a steady rhythm all the while driving me insane.

"Faster Feli," I commanded.

"Ludwig is so demanding," he complained seductively, starring up at me, and I felt his teeth travel down my length as he quickened his pace; I hissed unable to think of much else. The heat that had been continuously pooling in my abdomen quickly turned to lava and began demanding release. But I didn't know what to do. I pulled on his hair trying to get him off of me, however he stubbornly persisted.

"Feli, I'm going to – " I was unable to finish the sentence with the way my mind was working. He didn't pull away if anything he went faster, sucked harder, until I came in his mouth and was yelling (screaming) his name. He swallowed all of it.

"Ludwig tastes good," he commented and kissed and licked his way back up me. I was so spent I could barely move. My hands had fallen to my sides, and I picked one up running it up his back and into his hair. His still hard member brushed against mine and a twinge of guilt swept through me. Feli reached over for the lube that I had retrieved and began to coat his fingers with it.

Some part of my brain recognized what was going on, another part denied it completely, but the majority of it had just stopped working. I felt his fingers around my entrance, and I could feel myself start to harden again (countries have a lot of stamina, okay?) "Liebe?" I questioned, and he stopped to look at me. How could we have gotten this far and me not tell him I love him? I would worry about that later as his lips crashed down on mine, and he pressed a finger into my entrance. I made some kind of rather pathetic noise (whimper) around our locked mouths. Not because it hurt, I had been in much, _much_, worse pain, but it was just an odd feeling.

He pressed a second finger into me. "Ludwig is so tight ve~" he said and began to scissor his fingers inside me. I groaned (cried out) and ran my hands down his back while my cock quickly regained its altitude. Then a third finger was inside me. This was the worst, there was actually pain in this one, and I squeezed Feli while trying (and not succeeding) to make another pathetic noise.

His fingers moved in and out a few times and I began to feel this sensation every time he hit a certain spot inside of me. It felt really good. I found myself riding his fingers trying to get him to hit that spot again and again. But he removed his fingers.

I looked him in the eye as he recaptured the lube and lathered his length with it. I stared at it, not believing that he was going to put that inside of me, and yet I got more excited by the minute with that thought. "Like what you see, amore?" he chuckled as he aligned himself with my entrance, and I obligingly sifted my hips so that he was in a better position. "I guess so," he chuckled again and I could feel myself blush harder.

Then he was pressing inside of me. He hit my prostrate on the first thrust making me moan out his name (his not going to lie to himself anymore~). He groaned and waited inside of me, waiting for me to adjust to him. He waited too long.

"Verdamnt Move!" I yelled at him grabbing his hips and forcing him up. His pace was slow at first and each time he entered he hit that special spot of nerves that made me cry out, like he was testing me. "You feel so good," he panted as he brought his lips down to me. He distracted me with the kiss as he began to push faster, harder. I reached between us and began to pump myself in time with his thrusts simultaneously matching my hips to his thrusts.

His hand covered mine and he said next to my ear, "just, a little, more, amore" and a minute later he was coming inside of me, and our hands pushed me over the edge and I came all over our stomachs and hands. We were both screaming each other's names, our human names. It seemed like the moment lasted forever, and I sure didn't want it to end. But when it did he carefully pulled out of me.

"Ich liebe dich, Feli" I told him as he flopped onto my chest. He smiled with his eyes half way shut.

"Ti amo, Ludwig," and he kissed me fiercely. I chuckled unable to believe how happy I was, until Feli moved away from me.

"Was-" I began but he put a finger to my mouth and retrieved one of the torn bed sheets.

"I know how much you hate messes." He said and carefully cleaned us up before tossing the ruined cloth to the floor and pressing himself into my side, right where he belonged.

* * *

"I have to find my keys," I pried my lips from Mattie's awesome kissing skills, though he still nipped my ear, and finally finding the key I wanted, opened the door.

"Ludwig!"

"Feliciano!" I heard upon opening said door.

I closed it again.

"What's wrong Gil?" The slightly hammered Mattie looked at the now closed door slightly confused.

"Nothing, my brother's getting laid, and it would be unawesome of me to make love to you at the same time. Too much awkwardness you know?" I quickly kissed his slightly swollen lips again.

"But Gil, I need you," He whined with big purple puppy dog round eyes.

"I need you too Birdie" I stole another kiss, and picked up the bottle of beer I had been carrying "drink this, Francis' place isn't too far, and he has plenty of beds to choose from." He took a swig and his already flushed face seemed a little pinker as I lead him away, knowing exactly which room we would be staying in.

* * *

~The End~

Translations:

Brüder - Brother (German)

Gott - God (German)

Mein - Mine, or my (German)

Es tut mir Leid - I'm sorry (German)

Non ti preoccupare - Don't worry/ No problem type of thing (Italian)

Amore mio - My love (Italian)

Liebe - Love (German)

Amore - Love (Italian)

Verdamnt - Damn/Curse sort of thing (German)

Ich liebe dich - I love you (German)

Ti amo - I love you (Italian)

Was - What (German)

Okay I think that i got all of the translations, not that i necessarily got them right but... I was going to wait to post this tomorrow, but i was so happy to see that people had put this on alert and i even got a review that i decided i would put it up tonight (i'm easy to please, lol) that and i'm procrastinating on History homework, so this seemed like a better idea~

Please feel free to correct my spelling/grammar/foreign language usage, and review if you have time. (I would like to thank Jinxed Ink, for helping me fix the foreign language stuff! I hope i got it all now...)

Danke schön


End file.
